


Look here people!!!!

by Nayru_Hawke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayru_Hawke/pseuds/Nayru_Hawke
Summary: Listen up!





	1. Chapter 1

Hello my lovelies! I’ve had an idea ... and I need you guys to help  
I’m thinking about writing a script/screenplay based on Harry Potter. Something new instead of a regular fan fiction. I’d really appreciate it if someone anyone will sign up. I thought it might be fun... 

Pease consider it at least.

Message me if you’re interested


	2. Sonorous

Hey lovelies! I got a new story coming up soon,  
Just got to do some final editing.

There’s a few interesting characters to come! The hint is ‘Mother ‘. Here’s hoping to see ya soon 

Breathe deep seek peace 

Love ya 

Nayru_Hawke


End file.
